


baby soft

by eos (collaredjoon)



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Karina, implied cg ningning, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaredjoon/pseuds/eos
Summary: sometimes the world is too loud for karina and ningning keeps her safe.
Relationships: Ning Yizhuo | Ningning/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 26





	baby soft

it's days like this, days where everything is too much, that make karina breakdown, fall apart, and isolate. it's been hard lately, for reasons karina doesn't fully understand, but it's caught up to her, and now she's resigned to her room.

she'd felt it—the shift in her brain, the tugging feeling of her inner child—and knew she had to hide away from the others. they understand, karina knows, but it's still embarrassing to be like this around them.

as she clutches her favorite teddy bear, falling deeper and deeper into regression, she hears the door slowly open. karina squeezes her eyes and hopes it's who she thinks it is. the bed dips and she opens her eyes to see ningning sitting beside her with a soft smile. karina's cheeks flush.

out of all the girls, ningning understands the most. she wants to take care of karina when she's small. it's a little embarrassing since ningning is her junior, and karina should be taking care of _her._

but karina would be lying if she said she didn't like when the tables turned in these instances. being cared for is something karina craves constantly, and ningning actually enjoys it.

ningning lays down beside her and brushes karina's hair from her face. she doesn't say anything and karina is glad. she doesn't want to talk about today, and it's hard to speak when she's little anyway. karina nuzzles her face into her teddy bear, making ningning chuckle.

"anything i can do for you right now?" ningning asks in a soft voice.

karina is silent. it's hard to think when she's this small. the thoughts in her mind don't connect.

"do you want me to leave?" karina shakes her head. "okay, i'll lay with you."

and so she does.

for karina doesn't know how long, ningning lays beside her. at one point, ningning pulls out her phone and puts on a playlist of music box lullabies, which always helps calm karina, and she appreciates it.

karina's eyes become heavy. it's hard to keep them open.

she hopes ningning is still here when she wakes up.

when ningning starts to run her fingers through her hair, karina closes her eyes. "sleepy baby," ningning whispers. karina grunts. ningning giggles.

it isn't long before karina is lulled to sleep.

she hopes ningning is still here when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/asteriaespa).


End file.
